


Counting every lie

by Kellinsykes420



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, You Me At Six
Genre: Band Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellinsykes420/pseuds/Kellinsykes420
Summary: Seventeen years into Oli's life he can say he honestly hates lies and tries to never tell one- however- that's hypocritical of him because he has a secret and he's going to keep it. In the time the pastel goth boy studies the  magical aspects of our life he keeps running into the local idiotic-badboy, Josh Franceschi. Nothing about this boy makes sense to Oli and he hates it. He loathes him.
Relationships: Josh Franceschi/Oliver Sykes, Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Counting every lie

Chapter 1: purple 

Monday

Just like other colors, there are different shades of purple and they can all have different meanings. Light purple has a feminine energy, bright purple is linked with richness and royalty, and dark purple can be associated with sadness and frustration. 

Purple combines the calm stability of blue and the fierce energy of red. It's often associated with royalty, nobility, luxury, power, and ambition. It Also represents meanings of wealth, extravagance, creativity, wisdom, dignity, grandeur, devotion, peace, pride, mystery, independence, and magic.

Purple is my favorite colour because of how it looks and how it makes me feel. I feel a little more closer to magic when wearing the colour. Black and purple are my go to colours, they both look good together and on me so I embrace it. I'm not a guy who thinks a colour is going to hurt my reputation. Maybe because my reputation is already ruined? I don't care, I'm feminine, deal with it. 

The first association black has is with mystery, the unknown and the hidden. Black is a color linked to secret knowledge and even has a lot of association with magic or esoteric ideas. On a more practical scale, black is the color that hides. It can be used to hide feelings, to separate oneself from the world, even to hide weight, as it is a slimming color.

I won't disagree with these facts, I am rather secretive. Now more than ever. Ever since I moved I've decided that I'm going to keep to myself. Mostly, I do have one friend. He's rather.. daft. The expression on his face almost always resembles a look of confusion. The boy always looks lost and it makes me feel a little better about myself because I know that I'm not the only one out of place. 

Back to the colour black, if it is your favorite colour it could mean a few different things.  
1)You may be looking for protection from any negativity that surrounds you.  
2) you may wish to create an aura of mystery and intrigue, as in a sexy black dress.  
3) You may be going through a stage of self-denial, not allowing pleasure and joy into your life..  
4) You hold things inside and are not good at sharing yourself with others, possibly out of fear.  
5) You are methodical in your work, making sure everything is completed as required.

As my mind explains information I already know in order not to forget my face crinkles up a little. The fumes of fingernail polish has always made me feel like I'm going to sneeze. The build up is happening. Oh god. I put the purple nail polish down and feel my eyes water. 

Just in time I bring my sleeve covered hand to my mouth and let out a embarrassing cat like sneeze. I sneeze into the sleeve paw a few times and then I look around to see if anyone saw or heard the girly 'cute' sneezes. Oh right, I'm in my room. Of course nobody's going to see unless they astral project into my room. 

I'm not too worried about that because nobody here knows about that and plus, why would they come to my house? Nobody at school likes me. I paint both index fingernails a dark purple and make sure not to smudge or smear it. 

My thumbnails are black and each finger it gets lighter. When I'm done my pinkie nails will be pink. My sweater is black with purple stripes and its oversized so I cant wear my purple dinosaur hoodie but I can wear my black hoodie that is a bit bigger than the other. I dislike having a oversized shirt under a normal sized jacket. It's either both normal, both oversized, or the normal size under the oversized clothing.

I put it on very carefully in case my nails aren't fully dry. The smell off coffee is in the air but I have time. I woke up early enough to take my time as I get ready for school. 

The school itself is okay but I hate all the teachers and students. I hate them simply because they hate me. My first day here everyone was so shocked about how I dressed and bullied me a lot but I- well.. stuff happened and now they keep to themselves and so do I.

I look in the mirror after I put on my pure black high tops. My bright purple shoe laces match my middle finger's fingernails, choker, and the crystals on my crystal crown. The crown isn't on my head at the moment. It sets on my dresser with my other ones. 

I dont want to wear them to school because of all the bad energy there. I do have my necklace crystal but that's just because I take it everywhere. The dark purple crystal is under my shirt against my skin, safe from prying eyes. Nobody knows about my love for crystals and magic except my friend and I'll like to keep it that way for now. The assholes at school would find a way to use it against me.

My black skinny jeans are cute with fishnets underneath, there's to many holes in my ripped skinny jeans to be comfortable without the fishnets protecting my pale skin. Most of me is really pale but I have been working on my tattoos.

Every month I've got a new one or two, my last one was the red rose on my neck. I like the tattoos I've been covering my body with. Yes that's including the dick tattoo on my thigh. 

I mess with my brown curly hair. A lot of the time I straighten it but I think today I'll skip that. Its Monday, give me a break. Okay, time for breakfast. I grab my notebooks for school and leave my room. School sucks but I'm just trying to get through it. Its Monday morning and I'm already praying Friday comes fast. 

I wonder how today will go? Like every other boring day? Maybe I'll get hit in the head with a water bottle again. That is my favorite part of the week. I roll my eyes at the sarcastic thought. 

I just want to go back to sleep.

Thought on it so far?

Do you like Oli's style?

Vibes so far? 

Heheh.. I actually put a description, are you proud?

We all know who the confused friend is right? Take a guess. 

This wont be a ridiculous long story like some of my other stories.. maybe.. I have plans.

Theories? 

Oh and I have no idea how this app works, I have 30 something chapters and this is the first one


End file.
